Incest is Wincest
by AirknightMystery
Summary: Yugi's grandpa is leaving once again, leaving him with his extremely sexy older brother Yami. And when he didn't think it was bad enough, his sexy cousin is invited to stay with them. Mobiumshipping! Warning: It does contain incest and yaoi and adorable baby pandas. rated T for implication of certain relations in bedrooms


**Alright I'mma warn you now that this is most likely going to be the _shittiest_ story ever. But thats okay! C: Well, this is a story for my friend anyway. She should be expecting that this is going to be the funniest shitty story ever.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Do you have to go?" a small boy asked, peaking around the corner at his grandfather.

"Yes. You're sixteen, Yugi, and more than capable of taking care of yourself for a few months. Besides, you know Yami is here with you. You two will be just fine!" The old man gave the short teen a smile and walked out the door.

Yugi was left there, standing in the game shop doorway. He knew he would be fine, he knew how to take care of himself. What he was worried about was his older brother, Yami. Two year older than him, three inches taller than him, twenty times sexier than Duke Devlin (insert theme music here). A short sigh was given as the small boy climbed up the stairs and into the house. "I'll just have to avoid him like all the other times..." he muttered as he walked into the living room, or what was now his imminent doom.

He nearly froze as he spotted the older male in there, quickly ducking behind the wall. Yami just had to be in there, just had to be currently shirtless. Yugi peaked into the room at his older brother, relaxing yet tensing at the same time. While Yami was thankfully asleep, his pajama bottoms were doing a good job of keeping the younger very attentive. Violet eyes locked onto the slender, lightly tanned hips, watching the fabric covering his lower half in anticipation that it would slide lower, revealing more of the black trail that went from a delicate belly button down into the waistband of the others boxers.

Yugi bit his lip as he shook his head, blonde bangs flailing from the motion in front of the pink tinted cheeks.

"Okay, okay... I just have to make it passed him without looking at him. I should be alright." A deep breath and Yugi bolted into the living room. Unfortunately, in his haste to get himself and his problem to his room, Yugi forgot about a stand near the doorway. The wood knocked into his little body as he tumbled over it, groaning at the sudden pain in his side. So he laid there, curled in on himself to hold his side. There were rushed footsteps coming toward him, but he couldn't be bothered with them at the moment.

"Yugi? Are you alright?" There it was. One of the voices that could make his knees weak.

"Y-Yeah... I'm fine." his eyes cracked open to meet with red-violet, just inches away from his face. A chuckle was given as Yami hoisted the other up, accidentally ramming him into his chest. Heat flared up in Yugi's cheeks as he stepped away.

"So, mind telling me what happened? Didn't think a table could kick your ass." Yami teased lightly, laughing when the shorter sputtered a bit and lightly smacked his arm. Besides, how does someone explain that they were trying to run passed their sexy older brother with their eyes closed?

"I was thinking and didn't look where I was going and sorta... fell over the table."

Yami tried not to laugh, snickering into the palm of his hand, watching Yugi's face flush a bright red, letting out a little huff. The taller male ruffled the star-shaped hair atop Yugi's head. He backed up to smirk down at him. "Oh and by the way, Atem is coming to stay with us while Grandpa is away. I thought we could use the company~"

Yugi shuddered at the tone once Yami's back was facing him. Wait... Their cousin Atem was going to be here too? A curse was muttered under his breath. Both of the damned, sexy men he happened to love would be here for two months. This was like heaven and hell were smiling on Yugi, but torturing him as well. He could barely get by with his hot ass brother, and now that his cousin was coming... well, he hoped his imagination could handle it.

Two hours later, Atem was in the house, but Yugi locked himself in his room. Forehead pressed against his desk, he tried to forget the two, deep voices that seemed to hover outside his room, muffled by the door and wall.

"Yugi? We know you're in there! Come out and at least say hi! I'd really love to see you!" Atems voice floated through the door, making the teens heart pound. He had to go out there now. Yugi trudged over and opened the door, finding both Yami and Atem on the other side. His heart leapt into his throat, cheeks flaming up to a light red.

"Hello-o" His voice had cracked at the end, but it seemed to have gone unnoticed as Atem had pulled Yugi to his chest in a tight hug. Behind him, another body squished itself against his back, arms wrapping around the young adult and himself. Atem and Yami held the poor boy in the painfully comfortable embrace. If Yugi had it his way, he would be laying with the two on Yami's large bed, wrapped up in blankets to snooze the night away. But this isn't Burger World, he can't have it his way. And when he felt himself slowly being released from the hug, he really wanted to hold them there.

"Yugi, are you okay?"

"H-Huh?"

"Your face is really warm and red~"

Yugi's face flushed further, but not without the two older males noticing.

Their faces twisted into identical grins when seeing the blush deepen and creep along the bridge of his nose. Yugi was becoming nervous from them looking at him like that. His eyes shifted to attempt to look anywhere than the alluring red-violet and crimson eyes that seemed to be getting closer every moment.

Wait. Getting closer?

Violet eyes snapped over to find that both males had moved significantly closer. Once Yugi noticed their chests once more. A small squeak left his mouth, turning his head to the side in an attempt to hide his blush.

"I-I... Atem? Yami? What are you doing...?" Yugi's voice was hushed, looking up to the Egyptian for an answer as a soft pair of lips pressed against a red tinted cheek from Yami's side. Atem snickered a bit before resting his hand against the small of his back, drawing Yugi closer to the pair of pale and tanned bodies.

"We are doing something that we have been afraid to do until now, Little One."

Yugi blushed at the name before looking up in question. Yami and Atem both looked at eachother before nodding, taking their captive into the bedroom across the hall; Yami's.

Once he sat down, Yugi pressed himself up against the wall and began twiddling his thumbs. His heart was pounding in his ears as the door to the room was shut by Yami, before going to join the other two.

It was silent until Yugi shifted to face forward. "So, um... Wh-What was it that you guys were so afraid to do?" He mumbled, wiggling awkwardly as he looked at them.

Yami was the first to speak up. "Yugi, this is probably going to seem very weird... and its going to be risking alot to say this, but uh... fuck how do I say this...?" He looked away, a light pink dusting over his cheeks before Atem took over. "We would like to know how the idea of, possibly, b-being our lover sounds to you."

Yugi froze when hearing the word 'lover'. The loud pounding of his heart returned to his ears, butterflies fluttering in his stomach. His eyes flickered back and forth between the two. But when Yugi hadn't said anything, Yami sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I didn't expect you t-to be okay with this. It's probably disgusting to y-"

"No!" the younger boy practically leaped his way into Yami's lap.

"W-What?" Both Atem and Yami scooted closer to Yugi, confused about what he was protesting to, hoping that it wasn't being their lover.

He gulped before blushing once more. "N-No it's... it's not disgusting. I'm just surprised that you both feel the same w-way and that I'm not gross for being in love with my cousin and brother!" A smile had took over his face, splitting his round face in half. Atem smiled brightly before dragging Yami and Yugi into his arms.

And then they frigged. They frigged hard.


End file.
